User talk:Soulblazer 87
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Eiji-kun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarkisflux (Talk) 09:44, September 17, 2010 Nerfing Wizards I find that an extended time to cast spells along with recharge recharging magic can make wizards rogue-level. Just change the recharge time to whatever you want it to be on wizard-level spells. --Ghostwheel 00:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Not the only change. I plan to add penalties to Save-or-Sucks. You use a finger of death? Good, but you loose your finger and may not cast it for 24 hours. Want to use glitterdust? Be my guest, but you will be dazed and covered in glittering dust for a bit. Wanting to spam Power Word:Kill? You can, but you get to be a mute for a day. That along with the mana-based variant would limit them a lot. I'm still working on it though, so it's not complete. But a definite thing is no epic spells. Quite simply they do not exist in any way, shape or form. Also, there is no way to increase your caster level to beyond 20 except via school focusing. Which should limit some insane stuff I've seen floating around other people's heads. I admit I haven't played a wizard to high levels much and I avoid using the more powerful abilities they get in high levels, preferring to go for damage. So, in the end, I'm trying to make a compilation of what I've foud around the net to weaken them a bit, get them to a more manageable rogue level. After all, noone enjoys having a single overpowered member in the party, right? I'll put these in the sandbox, so individual DMs and players can mix and match.--Soulblazer 87 01:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: First, let me say that I'm the first person on the wiki who dislikes things at wizard-level. Ask almost anyone. If you ask, "who's that one guy who's always against wizard-level?" the answer will almost invariably be "Ghostwheel". :: That said, the spell idea is horrible. Class abilities should not make you suck. Just the two variants I put above when used together are a strong enough nerf. You don't like glitterdust? Make it's recharge 24 hours. Or more. No need to make the character helpless and suck for a round, unable to do anything and not participate in combat. This was one of the less stupid examples of how to nerf spells, so I'm not going into the others. ::That said, here's a list of things I made for more rogue-level games: ::*On limiting epic spells and other epic retardedness. ::*On stopping people from falling off the RNG. ::*Making damage the most common way people die while putting a soft cap on per-day adventuring. ::*On balancing races so that LA and racial HD doesn't screw you in the bum. :: I also highly recommend reading the Grimoire system revision, something I'm in the act of codifying which will allow for balanced rogue-level games. Take a look at the design goals in the introduction and see if they jive with what you're thinking. --Ghostwheel 02:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC)